theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 15
''-Yoshi paces around while Kirby and friends take a nap-'' Paratroopa: We have to come up with a new song. No big deal, right? Boo: Actually... ''-Flashback-'' Red Ninjakoopa: Haha! You can't beat us! Yoshi: Oh yeah? Watch us! Paratroopa: We didn't come up with a good song! Are you sure?! Yoshi: Yeah. Hit it Boo! Boo: -strums guitar- So, let us tell you all a story! Yoshi: It's the story of how the Mushroom Kingdom became...uh...became...gory? ''-The audience laughs-'' Paratroopa: (Yoshi, I really don't think the Mushroom Kingdom was made with blood.) Yoshi: (You should have finished the song!) Boo: Back in the age of a hundred years ago, Yoshi: Everything was ruled by Bowser the old! Paratroopa: When the time was very bleak, Yoshi: Princess Peach stood for the weak! Boo: Soon the need for hope arose, Paratroopa: And she struck back with the thorns of a rose! Red Ninjakoopa: Peach doesn't grow roses! Yoshi: "Koopa King Bowser, leave this land," Boo: "You must do as this decree commands!" Paratroopa: With those words, he left with disgrace, Boo: To devise some plans at a very quick pace. Yoshi: It was then that he swore to take revenge, Paratroopa: His kingdom, he promised to avenge! Boo: Kidnap the princess and stop Mario, Yoshi: That was what he did with his minions in tow. Boo: With his plans, he made his base, Paratroopa: To Peach's kingdom, he made haste! Yoshi: Time and time again, Mario dashed his plans. Boo: The battle raged on for quite a while, Paratroopa: And all was engraved within the tiles! Yoshi: The battle goes on, and there has been no end, Paratroopa: Mario does as much as he can! Boo: And that is the story of how the Mushroom Kingdom was made! ''-The audience cheers loudly-'' Red Ninjakoopa: Meh! We'll take our revenge one day! Yoshi: Yeah, and we'll stop you! ''-End Of Flashback-'' Paratroopa: Well, that was back then when I actually partaked in your games. Yoshi: But you still do. Paratroopa: That's because you guys DRAG me into this stuff! Yoshi: Well, why don't we just get back to our song? Boo: So here's what I got so far. Yoshi: "We eat ghost tacos?" Really, Boo? Boo: What? Ghost tacos are good. Paratroopa: Ghost tacos make me breathe fire whenever I sneeze. Yoshi: Boo, I really don't think this will work. ''-Waddle Doo shoots beams at Paratroopa-'' Waddle Doo: Keep it down! We're trying to sleep! Paratroopa: Hey look, it's Waddle Doo! Yoshi: That guy AGAIN? Paratroopa: Hey, don't look at me. I don't know how he got there. Waddle Doo: -gasp- It's you guys again! Yoshi: Yeah! We're gonna kick your butt! Boo: What?! But we already reacquainted! ''-Boo faints-'' Paratroopa: You're trying to sleep?! We're trying to make up a song! Waddle Doo: Well, why don't you say that to my face?! Paratroopa: I already am! Boo: Guys, can we just calm down? Chilly: Chill out, guys! Kirby: What? Yoshi: Stay out of this Chilly! Kirby: Uhh, can you guys move to another room? Yoshi: Fine! Para, get our stuff, we're leaving! Paratroopa: Ahead...of...you...Gahhh! ''-Stuff crashes on Paratroopa-'' Skales: Keep it down over there! Paratroopa: What?! Why don't you keep it down! Yoshi: Seriously? Waddle Doo started it! Boo: Let's find an empty room. ''-The trio walks into an empty room filled with sand-'' Yoshi: I guess this will do... Paratroopa: Hey look! It's Starfy! Boo: Who? Paratroopa: You know! Starfy. The prince of Pufftop? Yoshi: Nah, not really. Boo: But Pufftop does not reside in the Mushroom Kingdom! Yoshi: Does that mean they came from another dimension? Paratroopa: Yes, but- Yoshi: Awesome!!! Paratroopa: Yoshi, we already met them! Boo: Okay, let's just get back to thinking! Yoshi: How are we going to come up with a song? Boo: We could look through the history books and sing a song about the past. Yoshi: Too boring! Paratroopa: Well, we have to come up with something quickly. Boo: We could sing about- Yoshi: Not books. Boo: So how about we use one of our old songs? Yoshi: Those songs were really boring! Paratroopa: Quiet! I need to think! ''-Paratroopa reads a book-'' Yoshi: (What now?) Boo: (I dunno.) Meanwhile... Starfy: I guess we're up? Starly: Yeah! Let's win this! ''-The room darkens-'' Starfy: I'm the legendary hero Starfy, and the prince of Pufftop. Starly: And I'm this silly star's sister, even though we're poofed. Moe: We've been through so much with our adventures without stops... Bunston: And part of that was me crashing through Pufftop's roofs. Starfy: Every adventure we've had, Moe: We fell into the oceans and seas. Bunston: And while it's been hard... Starfy: We like to eat cheese! Kamek: End of song! Leave! Bunston: What? But we just started! ''-Starfy and friends fall into a portal-'' Starfy: Well, I knew that was going to happen at some point. Moe: Yeah. What's up with that? Kamek: Next! Kirby: Hey-o! Skales: It's our turn, not yoursss! Kamek: Someone just go! And quickly! Pythor: Okay, but stop pushing! Skales: Alright, begin the song! Kamek: Actually, no. You guys leave and never return. ''-The Serpentine fall into the portal to Ninjago-'' Kamek: Marx, set up stage again! I'll be back in a few hours! Marx: Fine! ''-Kamek walks somewhere else-'' Marx: Okay, so you bozos go set up stage. Yoshi: Why? Marx: Because I said so. Yoshi: Why did you tell us to? Marx: Because. Yoshi: Because what? Paratroopa: We're not setting up stage again. Boo: Guys, get ready to be an angry mob! Toadce: This is my favorite part of the day, you know. Goomba #1: Yeah. Goomba #2: I don't know why we don't hang around with these guys more often! ''-Marx flies away-'' Paratroopa: My book! Marx: Ha! Paratroopa: Give me that book!!! ''-Paratroopa flies after Marx-'' Yoshi: What the heck?! To be continued.... Category:Chapters